Lawson Pushes Anastasia Into the Crocodile Pit / Gelman Throws Kal Up to the Sun / Both Get Sent to ToonTown
Lawson and Gelman were sitting on a bench at the park, feeling annoyed. Lawson: Man! Anastasia whomps! Gelman: Yeah, so does her boyfriend Kal! Mundy tried to push Kal off the rooftop for being mean to Yight, but Anastasia stopped him. Clyde tied to push Kal into the crocodile pit, but Anastasia stopped him. There must be someway to get rid of Anastasia. Lawson: I know, Gelman. We have a plan. You find Kal and throw him up to the sun while I push Anastasia into the crocodile pit. I reckon Anastasia's in the zoo, and I reckon Kal's in the park somewhere. Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Lawson went off to the zoo to find Anastasia, and Gelman went off to find Kal. Then Lawson entered the zoo, and then he saw Anastasia in front of the crocodile pit. Lawson: Time to push Anastasia into the crocodile pit! Lunchtime, crocs! Lawson pushed Anastasia towards the crocodile pit. Anastasia: Hey! Anastasia fell screaming into the crocodile pit. Anastasia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Anastasia landed into the water filled with ferocious crocodiles. The crocodiles snapped their jaws and started mauling Anastasia, and Anastasia started screaming as she was being eaten alive. Anastasia: AARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! AAAH! AAAAH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That's what she gets for stopping Mundy for trying to push Kal off the rooftop and stopping Clyde for trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang confronted Lawson, much to his horror. They were furious. TJ: Lawson! How dare you push Anastasia into the crocodile pit?! (in his TV voice) This is not fair! Vince: We just heard that you're going to do that! Spinelli: Now look down there! Look at her body! Gretchen: It's ruined! Mikey: And she's been eaten alive by crocodiles! Gus: That's it, go home while we call your parents! Then Lawson went home in disgrace. Meanwhile, Gelman walked over to the spot where Kal was standing and seeing anything in the sky, and quick as a flash he picked Kal up by his leg and hoisted him up into the air. Kal: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Gelman: No. I won't let you go. You've been mean to Yight. Now it's time for your punishment, so here it comes! Kal: No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anastasia, help me! Gelman: Sorry. Anastasia's not here to save you. I've sent Lawson to push her into the crocodile and you'll never see her again! Gelman began to swing Kal round and round in the air. At first, he swung him slowly. Then he swung him faster... AND FASTER, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... soon Kal was just a blurry circle going round and round Gelman's head. Suddenly, Gelman let go of Kal's leg, and Kal went shooting high up into the sky like a huge rocket. Up and up he went... HIGHER and HIGHER...FASTER and FASTER. He was going so fast and so high that soon the earth was just a tiny dot miles below. He whizzed on and on. He whizzed far into space. He whizzed past the moon. He whizzed past stars and planets. Until at last... With the most tremendous BANG! Kal crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And he was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Gelman, and he ate it up. Gelman: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Gelman cheered. Gelman: Yaaaaaay! Kal is dead for good! He'll never be mean to Yight ever again! So Gelman walked back home. (We see Lawson's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Lawson's dad: (Scary voice) Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, Erwin, get over here right now! (We see Gelman's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, get over here right now! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you push Anastasia into the crocodile pit?! Lawson: But dad, she deserved it for stopping Mundy for trying to push Kal off the rooftop and stopping Clyde for trying to push Kal into the crocodile pit. Lawson's dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to her death after she was eaten alive by crocodiles, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! And as for your punishment, I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Lawson: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Lawson's dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Lawson's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you throw Kal up to the sun?! Gelman: But dad, he deserved it for being mean to Yight. Gelman's dad: I don't care! Now everyone reacted to his death, thanks to you! That's it, you're grounded. grounded, grounded for three weeks! And as for your punishment, I am sending you to ToonTown again for another time! Gelman: No! Please! Don't send me back here again! Gelman's dad: Well, too bad! Let's go right now! Gelman's dad sent his naughty son to ToonTown in disgrace. Later Lawson and his dad arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Lawson's dad: Oh come on, Erwin! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for pushing Anastasia in the crocodile pit! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Sellbot Headquarters again! So Lawson's dad sent his naughty son to Sellbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Sellbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Vice President was working. Vice President: Welcome to Sellbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Lawson's dad: Well, you see, Erwin just pushed Anastasia into the crocodile pit. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Vice President was horrified, and he was upset with Lawson. Vice President: Erwin, why the crap would you do such a thing?! That's it, come with me right now! Then Lawson came with the Vice President, and then he entered the cell. Lawson sat on a bed. Vice President: This is your cell! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Vice President left. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Lawson's dad walked away, much to Lawson's dismay. Lawson: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! Later Gelman and his dad arrived at ToonTown. Lawson was still crying like a baby. Gelman's dad: Oh come on, Gelman! Stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault for throwing Kal up to the sun! And now it's time to teach you a lesson again! You deserved to be sent here! Now, let's go to Cashbot Headquarters again! So Gelman's dad sent his naughty son to Cashbot Headquarters in disgrace. Later they arrived at Cashbot Headquarters, and they entered it. They entered the office where the Chief Financial Officer was working. Chief Financial Officer: Welcome to Cashbot Headquarters! How may I help you? Gelman's dad: Well, you see, Gelman just threw Kal up to the sun. It was a very bad thing to do that. So I decided to bring him back here again for his lesson. The Chief Financial Officer was horrified, and he was upset with Gelman. Chief Financial Officer: Gelman, I can't believe you threw Kal up to the sun! That's it, come with me! Then Gelman came with the Chief Financial Officer, and then he entered the vault. Gelman sat in front of the heap of moneybags. Chief Financial Officer: This is your vault! You will be forced to eat vegetables, watch shows you hate is Code Lyoko, Nature Cat, Kissyfur, Skylanders Academy, Steven Universe, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, Yo Gabba Gabba and furthermore! Enjoy your stay! The Chief Financial Officer left. Gelman's dad: Gelman, I'm going home right now! And if you dare escape, you will be in trouble even more! Gelman's dad walked away, much to Gelman's dismay. Gelman: Nononononononononononono! I can't believe I've got sent here again! Can things get any worse? Waaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson and TJ Detweiler Joey as Gelman and Mikey Blumberg Salli as Anastasia Dallas as Kal Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) and the Chief Financial Officer of Cashbot Headquarters Simon as Gelman's dad and the Vice President of Sellbot Headquarters Scary voice as Lawson's dad's angry voice and Gelman's dad's angry voice Trivia The audio featuring TJ Detweiler saying "This is not fair!" from the Recess episode Prickly is Leaving is used as an audio where he and the gang scold Lawson for pushing Anastasia into the crocodile pit Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff